CT-7567
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 32 BBY | thuiswereld = Kamino | vader = | moeder = | broer = | echtgenoot = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Captain | bijnaam = Rex Rexter | species = Mens (Clone) | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,83 meter 80 kilogram | haarkleur = Wit | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = 2 DC-17 Repeater Hand Blasters | vervoer = Republic Gunship Obex CK-6 Swoop Jet Pack | affiliatie = Galactic Republic 501st Legion Phoenix Rebel Cell Rebel Alliance | era = | films = }} thumb|250px|Captain Rex 250px|thumb|Rex CT-7567, bijgenaamd Rex was een belangrijke ARC Clone Trooper Captain ten tijde van de Clone Wars die aan de zijde vocht van Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano. Rex overleefde de Clone Wars en verhinderde dat Order 66 bij hem werd uitgevoerd. Daarna was hij een van de eerste strijders van de Rebel Alliance. Biografie Clone Wars Tijdens de Clone Wars was CT-7567, bijgenaamd Rex, de assistent van Anakin Skywalker. Rex was een vrijdenkende en redelijk agressieve Clone Trooper die steeds zijn harde maar professionele mening gaf aan de Jedi. Rex werd een tijd de aanvoerder van het 501st Legion en samen met zijn troepen moest hij in de meest gevaarlijkste gebieden van het universum in de Outer Rim patrouilleren. Net zoals de andere Clone Troopers geloofde Captain Rex dat de missie het allerbelangrijkste was. Zelfs wanneer Rex in nauwe schoenen kwam te zitten, gaf hij niet op en bleef hij de opdracht trouw. Rex was erg standvast en betrouwbaar als Clone Commander. Hij was niet bang om zichzelf en zijn troepen in gevaarlijke situaties te brengen. Rex stond bekend als één van de taaiste Clones en zijn moed en gehoorzaamheid aan de Jedi, kostte de Republic al meerdere malen de overwinning. Rex leerde om de beslissingen van Anakin Skywalker of andere Jedi niet in twijfel te trekken en om deze zonder te verpozen uit te voeren. Christophsis & Zoektocht naar Rotta Voor de Battle of Christophsis moest Rex samen met Cody op zoek naar een verrader tussen de Clone Troopers. Na enkele ondervragingen te hebben gedaan, viel Slick door de mand en werd de Clone gearresteerd. Tijdens de Battle of Christophsis zelf assisteerde Rex Anakin Skywalker in het uitschakelen van de enorme Tri-Droids van Whorm Loathsom. Nadat de CIS troepen zich hadden teruggetrokken, maakte Rex kennis met Ahsoka Tano. In de volgende fase hield Rex de troepen van de CIS zo lang mogelijk tegen terwijl de Jedi tijd wonnen en het Energy Shield uitschakelden. Na deze missie had Ahsoka meteen het respect van Rex verdiend. Rex reisde samen met Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano naar de planeet Teth om Rotta the Hutt te bevrijden in een B'omarr Monk abdij. Rex en Torrent Company beleefden spannende tijden op Teth toen hij werd gegijzeld door Asajj Ventress en het tegen een overmacht aan Battle Droids moest opnemen. Anakin kon Rex uiteindelijk niet meer bijstaan maar Obi-Wan Kenobi kwam Rex ter hulp met het 212th Attack Battalion. Rishi Moon Toen de Republic Fleet op zoek was naar General Grievous die verdwenen was na de vernietiging van zijn superwapen de Malevolence ging Rex met Commander Cody outposten inspecteren. In de Obex landden de twee op de Rishi Moon om die basis net als alle anderen te inspecteren. Zij wisten niks af van een aanval die de CIS had ingezet. Op een gegeven moment kregen Cody en Rex bericht van de Clone Troopers die gevlucht waren over de valstrik van de CIS. Vlak daarna werd de Obex vernietigd terwijl Rex en Cody nog maar net konden ontsnappen. De twee zetten een aanval in door zich voor te doen als Commando Battle Droids. Vervolgens kwamen alle Clones terecht aan boord van de Resolute. Battle of Bothawui & Skytop Rex had ook een taak tijdens de Battle of Bothawui waarin hij van Anakin Skywalker de leiding kreeg over AT-TE Walkers die geplaatst waren op asteroïden. Uiteindelijk werd het gevecht door de Galactic Republic gewonnen. Maar Skywalkers starfighter was geraakt en R2-D2 raakte vermist. Rex trok met Ahsoka, Anakin en andere Clone Troopers naar Skytop Station om daar te zoeken naar R2-D2. Op Skytop Station overleefde Rex dankzij Ahsoka een gevecht met General Grievous. Rex kon ontsnappen uit Skytop Station en de explosieven activeren waardoor het station explodeerde. Maridun Rex vocht samen met Anakin en Ahsoka in de Battle of Quell en strandde daarna op Maridun waar hij samenwerkte met Aayla Secura en Commander Bly. Rex kreeg de opdracht om Anakin te bewaken die zwaargewond was geraakt in de Battle of Quell. Rex moest het 's nachts opnemen tegen Mastif Phalones die hen kwamen besluipen. In één confrontatie raakte Rex gewond aan zijn linkerarm. Orto Plutonia 250px|thumb|Rex op Orto Plutonia Rex was één van de Cold Assault Clone Troopers die deelnam aan de missie naar Orto Plutonia waar de Clones Chairman Chi Cho moesten beschermen in het conflict dat hij zelf had uitgelokt. Hoewel de Clones normaal gezien niet mochten deelnemen aan de Battle of Orto Plutonia, geraakte Rex toch betrokken in het conflict en moest zich verdedigen tegen de aanvallen van de Talz. Rex kon Cho's levenloze lichaam recupereren en standhouden totdat de Republic tussenbeide kwam. Blue Shadow Virus & Devaron Rex was één van de personen die uiteindelijk besmet raakten met het Blue Shadow Virus van Nuvo Vindi op Naboo. Gelukkig keerden Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi tijdig terug van Iego om het anti-virus te laten werken zodat Rex weer helemaal kon genezen. Tijdens de Showdown at Devaron leidde Rex zijn troepen op het Munificent-class Star Frigate van Cad Bane. Daar moest Rex tegen de Battle Droids vechten zonder zwaartekracht. Rex moedigde zijn manschappen aan door te zeggen dat ze getraind waren om te vechten in deze omstandigheden. Rex kon op tijd een Sheathipede-class Shuttle vinden om iedereen te evacueren toen het schip explodeerde. Geonosis Niet lang na de Battle of Geonosis keerde Rex terug naar de planeet om in de Second Battle of Geonosis te strijden aan de zijde van Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano. Het werd een zwaarbevochten overwinning voor de Republic. Saleucami 250px|thumb|Rex op bezoek bij Cut Lawquane Na de redding van Eeth Koth uit de handen van Grievous ging Rex mee onder leiding van Obi-Wan Kenobi naar Saleucami om de cyborg op te sporen. Rex leidde een groep BARC Troopers in de natte gebieden op zoek naar Grievous. Rex werd echter neergeschoten door BX-Series Droid Commandos en had dringend verzorging nodig. De Clones brachten hem naar de boerderij van Suu waar Rex herstelde terwijl zijn Clones de missie voortzetten. De dag erna ontmoette Rex Cut Lawquane, een Clone deserteur die een leven had opgebouwd op Saleucami met zijn gezin. Uiteindelijk ontstond er een natuurlijke band tussen Cut en Rex zodat hij beloofde om niets te verklappen over Cuts leven op Saleucami. Nadat de Clones een aanval van Droid Commando's konden afweren, vertrok een herstellende Rex weer naar de vloot van Obi-Wan. Malastare Rex was eveneens van de partij tijdens de Battle of Malastare toen de Republic onverwacht een legendarisch Zillo Beast deed ontwaken. Rex kon de ravage van het beest overleven en verdedigde Coruscant toen het Zillo Beast door Palpatine naar de hoofdplaneet werd vervoerd. Daar brak het echter los en zorgde voor nog meer ravage totdat het werd gedood. Kamino & Mortis Rex voegde zich samen met Anakin Skywalker bij de linies die op Kamino een aanval van de CIS kon stoppen, onder leiding van Asajj Ventress en General Grievous. Rex promoveerde Fives en Echo tot ARC Troopers na deze veldslag. Rex bleef daarna tijdens een missie in contact met Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Ahsoka Tano, die een mysterieuze noodoproep hadden beantwoord. Hoewel Rex slechts even het contact was verloren, hadden de Jedi ondertussen heel wat vreemde avonturen beleefd op Mortis. Lola Sayu 250px|thumb|Rex op Lola Sayu Rex maakte deel uit van het reddingsteam dat Even Piell en Wilhuff Tarkin ging bevrijden in de Citadel op Lola Sayu. Daarvoor liet Rex zich net als de andere leden invriezen in Carbonite. De operatie werd een van de meest gevaarlijke missies uit de Clone Wars totdat de overlevenden werden gered door de Jedi en de vloot van Admiral Tenant. Umbara Rex voerde het 501st aan op Umbara, waar Anakin Skywalker werd afgelost door General Pong Krell. Krell stond berucht als een effectieve, maar zeer rechtlijnige Commander waarbij de meeste Clones sneuvelden tijdens zijn missies. Rex botste meteen met Krells visie die niet bekommerd was om de Clones en hen bijna als Droids beschouwde. Rex voerde voortdurend een innerlijke strijd om Krell te gehoorzamen of om zijn troepen bij te staan, die na verloop van tijd Krells leiding sterk in vraag begonnen te stellen. Toen Fives en Jesse moesten worden geëxecuteerd van Krell na flagrant zijn bevelen te hebben genegeerd, weigerden de Clones van het 501st dit uit te voeren. Maar Krell kon Rex geen nieuwe bevelen geven, want Umbarans hadden zich als Clones vermomd en waren op weg naar de hoofdstad. In de strijd ontdekte Rex echter dat dit geen Umbarans waren, maar Clones van het 212th Attack Battalion. Het was Krell die dezelfde bevelen had gegeven aan het 212th en de Clones had verraden. Rex beveelde zijn troepen om Krell te arresteren, maar de Besalisk kon eerst nog ontkomen in de jungle. Nadat Tup hem naar een Vixus had gelokt, konden de Clones Krell verdoven. 250px|thumb|Rex en het 501st op Umbara In zijn cel legde hij uit dat hij een New Order in de toekomst had gezien en dat de Jedi weldra zouden verliezen. Hij wilde deel uitmaken van de nieuwe leiding en wou het vertrouwen van Dooku zoeken na de Battle of Umbara. Toen een nieuwe aanval van de Umbarans dreigde, vroeg Fives aan Rex om Krell meteen te doden vanwege het potentieel gevaar als hij zou ontsnappen. Rex ging akkoord, maar aarzelde om de Jedi neer te schieten. Het was echter Dogma, die besefte dat Krell met het leven van de Clones had gespeeld, die Krell doodde. Ahsoka Tano Captain Rex werd door Anakin Skywalker ingezet om Ahsoka Tano te zoeken en te arresteren, nadat ze was beticht van meervoudige moord, onder andere op Letta Turmond. Zij had een aanslag beraamd op de Jedi Temple, maar was daarna vermoord in haar cel. De Clones hadden gezien hoe Ahsoka haar doodde, maar dat bleek niet zo te zijn. Hoewel Anakin aan Rex zei dat Ahsoka moest worden gegrepen, seinde de Clone daarna door dat Ahsoka gewapend én gevaarlijk was. Nochtans had Rex vanwege al hun avonturen moeten weten dat dat niet zo was. Galactic Civil War Seelos & de Specters Nadat ze nog samen hadden gediend in de Siege of Mandalore trok Rex naar Seelos waar hij samen met Wolffe en Gregor een leven leidde, ver weg van alle schijnwerpers. De Clones bouwden een speciale AT-TE Walker dat hun mobiel huis werd en waarmee ze op Joopas joegen. Ahsoka Tano raadde Rex aan bij de Rebels toen ze op zoek waren naar een ervaren commander met kennis van de Outer Rim. Hoewel Rex niet weigerachtig stond om de Rebels te helpen, wilde hij hen niet vervoegen. Rex zette een aantal geschikte locaties voor een basis op data, maar na het verraad van Wolffe zocht het Empire hen op. De clones konden de aanval van Kallus met drie AT-AT Walkers afweren, maar kregen hulp van de Specters die de clones niet in de steek wilden laten. Rex besloot toch om mee te gaan en het weerzien met Ahsoka verliep hartelijk. 250px|thumb|Kanan en Rex als stormtroopers De relatie met Kanan Jarrus verliep moeizaam. Kanan had moeite om Rex te vertrouwen aangezien hij Order 66 had meegemaakt. Met Ezra Bridger verliep het contact veel beter en Ezra stond toen dat Rex hem trainde met blasters. Rex' kennis kwam de eerste maal van pas toen hij de rebels naar Shantipole stuurde, waar Quarrie een speciale starfighter had gemaakt die de Rebels konden gebruiken om blokkades te doorbreken. Rex bleef deelnemen aan verschillende missies van de Phoenix Rebel Cell. Toen Ezra en Commander Jun Sato waren gevangengenomen door een prototype van Interdictor-class Cruiser, stuurde Hera Kanan met Rex en Chopper naar het schip om hun vrienden te bevrijden. Kanan en Rex moesten hun gekibbel opzij zetten om de missie te doen slagen en dat lukte. Kanan zag dat Rex geen ordinaire clone of stormtrooper was en nadat hij zich had opgeofferd om de missie te doen slagen, keerde Kanan terug om Rex te bevrijden. Vanaf die missie verliep het contact veel beter. Uiteindelijk konden de rebels een nieuwe basis bouwen op Atollon. Rex moest toezien hoe Ahsoka Tano naar Malachor vertrok met Kanan en Ezra. Toen Ahsoka niet terugkeerde, vreesde Rex het ergste en dat Ahsoka was gesneuveld. Atollon Rex nam daarna deel aan de missie naar Reklam Station waar zijn kennis van droids perfect van pas kwam om grote Demolition Droids te verslaan. Tijdens de intrede van de Phantom in de atmosfeer van Yarma, viel een van de demolition droids de shuttle aan. Rex wilde de droid vernietigen, maar werd naar buiten gesleurd totdat Zeb Orrelios nog net op tijd Rex' kon been grijpen. Later kon Rex een andere demolition droid helpen vernietigen. Uiteindelijk ontsnapte Rex aan boord van een van de gestolen Y-Wing Starfighters. Einde van de Clone Wars Rex leidde Kanan, Ezra en Chopper tijdens een missie op Agamar, waar een veldslag tijdens de Clone Wars had plaatsgevonden. Rex vermoedde dat dit een ideale plaats was om extra ammunitie te vinden. Maar op Agamar voerde de Super Tactical Droid Kalani het bevel over een deel resterende B1 Battle Droids en Droideka's die aan het eind van hun krachten waren gekomen. Kalani vond dit een ideaal moment om de Clone Wars op een eerlijke manier af te ronden. Hij begreep immers niet hoe het mogelijk was dat de CIS de strijd had verloren tegen de Republic. Met Rex, Kanan en Ezra op het strijdtoneel kon er een perfecte strijd worden geleverd uit de Clone Wars met een clone, een Jedi en een Padawan. Tijdens die strijd realiseerde Ezra zich dat het gevecht voor Rex eigenlijk even belangrijk was dan voor Kalani en dat ze eigenlijk erg op elkaar leken qua ingesteldheid. De 'Republic' zegevierde en Ezra kon uiteindelijk Kalani ervan overtuigen dat geen van beide kanten eigenlijk de Clone Wars mochten winnen, want dat het Empire de enige winnaar was. Toen het Empire de aanwezigheid van de rebellen had ontdekt, stuurden ze een detachment naar Agamar. Kalani en Rex werkten voor het eerst samen en daardoor konden de verenigde krachten het Empire afhouden zodat twee shuttles konden ontsnappen. Kalani trok met de overblijvende droids naar onbekende oorden, de rebels hadden de Phantom II gevonden. Rex zei dat Ezra de Clone Wars had laten eindigen, iets waar niemand vroeger ooit in geslaagd was. Achter de Schermen *Rex heette vroeger CC-7567, maar werd in Darkness of Umbara door Pong Krell CT-7567 genoemd. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rookies **Downfall of a Droid **Duel of the Droids **Jedi Crash **Defenders of Peace **Trespass **The Hidden Enemy **Blue Shadow Virus **Mystery of A Thousand Moons **Storm Over Ryloth **Cargo of Doom - Season 2 **Landing at Point Rain **Weapons Factory **Grievous Intrigue **The Deserter **ARC Troopers **Overlords **Ghosts of Mortis **The Citadel **Counter Attack **Citadel Rescue **Padawan Lost **Water War **Darkness on Umbara **The General **Plan of Dissent **Carnage of Krell **Kidnapped **Slaves of the Republic **Escape From Kadavo **Friends and Enemies **A War on Two Fronts **Front Runners **Missing in Action **Sabotage **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **To Catch a Jedi *Star Wars: Rebels **The Lost Commanders **Relics of the Old Republic **Brothers of the Broken Horn **Wings of the Master **Stealth Strike **Steps Into Shadow **The Last Battle Bron *Clone Captain Rex in de Databank *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide category:Clone Commanders category:Mensen